Yuxtaposición
by Wild Arianne
Summary: En una fiesta se encontraron aquellosque se odiaban. Era el momento de que Gilbert se vengara de todo el daño que Vash le había hecho a Roderich, incluso si él no quería hacerlo, el albino podía ser muy persuasivo. Estaba jugando al todo o nada, incluso si Vash no quería ceder él iría con todo. Roderich está en medio de una guerra y le tocará a él elegir de qué bando formará parte.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hetalia ©_**Copyright **Himaruya.-****Todos los derechos reservados**

_**Yuxtaposición**_© -historia- Copyright **Wild Arianne.**

**/!\Alternative Universe. **

**/!\Puede haber OC.**

**Extensión: **1.356 palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba recostado, disfrutando de los últimos minutos que tendría para descansar plácidamente en esa cama. No era entrada la noche, sólo las nueve y media, sin embargo, pronto vendrían a buscarlo para ir a la fiesta de su hermana Liech. Empujó su cuerpo fuera con pereza y se miró de reojo en un espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba colgado dentro de una de las puertas de su armario. Se revolvió el cabello, aquella cosa de ir-presentable-a-los-asuntos-de-Leich, no le quitaban realmente el sueño. Revisó entre las perchas algo decente que pudiese utilizar. Encontró una sudadera de color verde parra, con la bandera de Suiza en la capucha. Se cambió la camiseta con la que había estado acostado por una limpia y sobre aquella se vistió con la sudadera. Acomodó sus jeans ajustados, que a diferencia de muchos hombres no le parecían realmente incómodos, es más, hasta le servían para ir a practicar tiro. Aunque debido a los golpes, las caídas y los roces, la mayoría de sus pantalones estuviesen desgastados en las rodillas, no le molestaba utilizarlos, en parte era porque no le gustaba mucho utilizar su dinero y por la otra, simplemente porque sentía que venían con su estilo.

Iría informal, no había reparo en las formalidades, era una fiesta privada sin ningún motivo en especial. Calzó unas zapatillas anchas y sin abrochar salió del departamento, una vez sintió la bocina de su compañero de clases.

—¿Vash? ¿Podrías demorarte más?— En otras circunstancias, jamás hubiese expuesto su vida a que semejante personaje pudiese arrebatársela sin remordimientos, pero hoy era diferente, su auto estaba en el taller y no podía hacer más que confiar su vida en él.

—Lovino, sólo conduce—. Fue tajante, como de costumbre, el castaño vestía una camisa de franela negra y unos pantalones del mismo color, como único accesorio: una corbata aflojada verde chillón. El rubio se acomodó en el asiento y cerró los ojos rezándole a quién-sabe-qué, para que cuidara de su vida en este viaje. —Frena un poco Lovino, nos vas a matar.

—Que aburrido eres Vash, relájate y vive un poco— fue la respuesta del castaño, mientras encendía el estéreo. No es que no le gustara la velocidad, porque en efecto, le encantaba y mucho, sin embargo, era excepcionalmente delicioso sentirla cuando era él quien ponía a sufrir el velocímetro del auto, no cuando era él quien estaba completamente incómodo en el asiento del copiloto.

—Quiero vivir, por eso te digo que bajes a la velocidad—. Miró de reojo al chico a su lado, y luego miró por la ventana. Su vista viajó nuevamente a su compañero y lo miro extrañado. —Cambia esa mierda.

—¿Qué tienes contra Mika? Es para entrar en ambiente— reclamó Lovino mientras le subía al volumen —Además "Love today" es un hit—. El cabello rubicundo lo miró con reproche mientras cambiaba la estación.

—Ah, no me gusta el tono de voz de ese tipo—. Le dejó en una estación en la cual, al parecer tocaban rock, puesto que estaba comenzando "Jeremy" de Pearl jam.

—Te has vuelto un aburrido, amigo mío…— recriminó, pero no puso objeción con la canción. —Espera, siempre lo has sido—. Manejó en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de la hermana del chico sentado a su lado.

Una vez que estuvieron en el estacionamiento de la casa, pudieron notar que no eran los primeros en llegar, pero que lógicamente tampoco serían los últimos. Vash, se bajó del auto con prisa y se encaminó a subir las escaleras de la entrada de casa, donde actualmente estaba ocurriendo la fiesta, sin permiso alguno de los progenitores. Se adentró chocando a personas, con el único objetivo de encontrar a su hermana menor. Cuando divisó una cabellera rubia con un listón azul, le tomó del brazo y la condujo fuera de la estancia.

—Liech, creí por un momento que sería una fiesta privada—. Le recriminó con severidad, es decir, la casa donde ambos se criaron estaba llenándose poco a poco de personas, la chica sólo se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, ocultando de esta manera su incomodidad ante el regaño.

—Vashie… fue idea de Elizabeta —intentó explicarle la situación, a ella jamás se le habría ocurrido hacer una fiesta en su casa, y menos cuando sus padres estaban fuera. —¡No ha… habrá al…alcohol! Lo juro— cada vez tartamudeaba menos, pero ante la fría mirada de su hermano mayor, sus intentos por hablar de manera fluida salieron por la ventana junto con su valentía. El rubio sólo asintió. Se sentía en libertad, como ya no vivía ahí no tenía responsabilidad alguna con el lugar, pero emocionalmente, tenía que cuidar a su hermana.

Se alejó lo suficiente y cuando iba a servirse un vaso de jugo se encontró con una cabellera rubia platinada, que al verlo se le quedó mirando de pies a cabeza. Vash la observó tratando de reconocerla. Llevaba un vestido ajustado hasta la cintura y de vueltos hasta las rodillas, de color esmeralda, le combinaba muy bien con los ojos. El rubio omitió expresión alguna cuando ella le saludó.

—Vash ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?— La rubia se le acercó sutilmente mientras le hablaba, acercó un vaso rojo de plástico a sus labios y bebió, seguramente sería jugo. Sí claro, de seguro aquella mujer no hubiese dejado entrar alcohol en la fiesta, las amigas de Liech y en especial Belbel eran bastante refinadas, por lo que jamás dejarían que alguien le vomitase la casa o quizás, no lo limpiasen.

—Bien—. Había un mini bar sobre la mesa, lo abrió, sacó una bebida y la destapó. Se alejó dando por terminada la conversación. Se iría a escabullir por ahí, pero sus intenciones se avasallaron cuando sintió la presencia de una chica. La había conocido ese año en el instituto, era alumna y sabía muy escasamente que tenía familia.

—¿Necesitas algo…?—Preguntó alargando la última letra, porque por más que lo intentó no logró recordar su nombre. No era particularmente cercano a ninguna chica, ninguna a excepción de Liech.

— Seychelles, y… ¿Bailarías conmigo?— Preguntó con cuidado, sabía que el territorio que estaba pisando no era el más firme, y como si de un milagro se tratase llegó Elizabeta y lo tiró del brazo para que viera por la ventana, mientras Belbel dejaba pasar a un torrente de personas a la casa.

—Vash, mira la hora que es. Es hora de que nos pongamos a bailar. — Habló la mujer que más detestaba en la vida. No sabía muy bien por qué la odiaba tanto, supuso que alguna parte de su cerebro la suprimía de su memoria, porque la conocía hace bastante tiempo, aunque también podía ser el hecho de que sentía que llevaba a Liech por mal camino. Llevaba un vestido strapless de color verde oscuro, ajustado al cuerpo hasta las rodillas. Él negó con la cabeza, y ella se alejó sonriente.

Alrededor de las once y media de la noche tocaron a la puerta, como el rubio estaba cerca se acercó para abrirla. Se le calló el alma cuando vio a Roderich, el cual vestía siempre ordenado como de costumbre, acompañado de Gilbert. Suspiró y contuvo las ganas de cerrarles la puerta en la cara, le molestaba horriblemente su presencia, sobretodo le molestaba la mirada de superioridad del albino.

—¿Qué necesitas?— Preguntó mirando desinteresadamente al albino, que estaba de pie mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.

—La fiesta es tuya ¿O qué?— Groseramente espetó, a lo que Vash reaccionó a darle la espalda.

—Liech nos invitó—. Intervino el castaño mirando seriamente, estaba molesto por la actitud mal educada de ambos, la actitud de Gilbert era normal, siempre era así y estaba acostumbrado. Pero no se esperaba un recibimiento de ese tipo por parte de Vash.

Bufó molesto y se cruzó de brazos. Liech de la nada apareció con una sonrisa, miró a los jóvenes en la puerta y luego a su hermano, sin decir palabra alguna. —Me dijiste que podía venir ¿No?— Habló con el mismo tono que había expresado con anterioridad. —¿Puedo pasar o me dejaras aquí afuera toda la noche?—Esta vez miró al rubio para ver si oponía resistencia, pero sólo levantó los hombros y se alejó de ahí.

—No hagas escándalos, tu no y menos aquí—. Lo regañó Roderich, al notar que el de cabello opalino, había sonreído tras ver que el suizo se había ido. —Gracias por la invitación Liech—. Mencionó mientras le daba un codazo al albino. Entraron ambos juntos, conversando animadamente.

—No es nada, diviértanse. — Esperó que su hermano no se molestara por haberlos invitado, sin embargo sólo vio su espalda entrar en una habitación, no sintió el ruido de la puerta al chocar con el marco, pero pudo imaginarse que había sido muy fuerte, por la forma en que rebotaron los cuadros colgados en la pared.

La noche de Vash, se había ido por completo a la mierda.

* * *

><p><em>Hola. <em>  
><em>Traje una idea nueva, aunque soy bastante vieja en esta página, he perdido la contraseña del correo electrónico que tenía en la otra cuenta, por lo que además de perder el correo perdí mi cuenta :c<em>

Para quienes reconocen mi forma de escribir ;o; Saben que soy muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchísimo más extensa, en cuando al tamaño de cada capítulo. Éste está más o menos cortito, porque pues es el prólogo nada más. Creo que puede tener unos OC, más que nada porque se trata de un AU, y era realmente necesario.

Cualquier cosa que deseen decirme y para alguna que me leyó antes (con el nombre de Elijah Jc Jekyll), está abierto el PM. Y obviamente los reviews son siiiiempre muy bienvenidos ;)

De antebrazo muchas gracias.

**Wild Arianne.**


	2. Capítulo primero

**_Hetalia ©_**Copyright **Himaruya.-****Todos los derechos reservados**

_**Yuxtaposición**_© -historia- Copyright **Wild Arianne.**

**/!\Alternative Universe.**

**/!\Puede haber OoC.**

**Extensión: **2.139 palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Me pregunto cuál será el sitio para todos aquellos que no queremos ser nada, que no aspiramos a nada, que simplemente nos queremos quitar de en medio de la masa, que abrimos la boca lo menos posible y que de vez en cuando escupimos al papel toda la mierda que llevamos dentro. ¿Dónde estará ese sitio? <strong>—Charles Bukowski

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Capítulo primero:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había caminado dentro de la estancia, la música sonaba retumbante, pues hasta los vidrios retumbaban por las vibraciones feroces de la música, pasó su vista desde Roderich hasta la puerta por la que vio entrar al rubio, se pudo imaginar cuán enojado estaría, es decir, sabía de antemano que todo lo que tenía que ver con Roderich, lo ponía indiscutiblemente exaltado, sin embargo, no se imaginó nunca que la presencia de ambos los pondría de esa forma, lo anotó mental: tenía que hacer eso muchas más veces. Roderich era un tema tabú para ambos, sabía de la boca del castaño que él y Vash habían sido los mejores amigos de niños, pero nunca supo la verdadera razón por la que ambos estaban distanciados. Esa curiosidad le picaba las entrañas, siempre intentaba preguntarle al castaño, sin embargo, éste siempre le cambiaba el tema.

No es que tuviese algo en particular con él, eso no. Más bien tenía que ver en mayor parte por el castaño a su costado. Cada vez que Vash le hacía un desaire, como no mirarlo en el pasillo, ignorar cuando este le hablaba, aunque pasaba muy pocas veces, Roderich se sentía mal, bajaba la cabeza y se aguantaba la pena. Esto le molestaba bastante, ya que no le llamaba particularmente la atención ver al castaño deprimido y menos por un bastardo. El lado bueno, cada vez que aquello pasaba, el castaño le buscaba y le contaba lo sucedido, terminaban pasando todo el día juntos y eso le gustaba, pero no podía evitar sentir que él era el refugio que tenía el castaño nada más, quizás era ese piano que no tenía a la mano en esos días malos, que sólo lo usaba para sentirse mejor y eso lo hacía sentir bastante mal, descartó inmediatamente ese pensamiento, Roderich no era así.

El plan era bastante simple esta vez, se vengaría de Vash por todas las cosas que le hizo a Roderich y si podía usar toda la popularidad que tenía, no dudaría en usarla ni un solo minuto. No se detendría por nada. Sólo faltaba tener un motivo, no podía empezar una infantil guerra con el rubio sin un motivo aparente. Tenía que encontrar algo, para que incluso el castaño lo apoyara con la idea, se rió mentalmente, Roderich jamás le permitiría ser un cabrón sin razón. Se acomodó el jeans negro un tanto ajustado que estaba usando y se desabrochó uno de los primeros botones de su camisa blanca.

Miró al castaño quien se sentía a gusto ahí o al parecer no estaba incómodo. Estaba vestido como de costumbre, con unos pantalones de tela negros ajustados, una camisa café claro que había logrado, gracias a Gilbert estar fuera de su pantalón y una chaqueta café un poco más oscura.

—¿Qué sucede Gil?— Preguntó al sentir la pesada mirada del albino sobre sí mismo, no le molestaba ese gesto en lo absoluto, sólo lo extrañaba puesto que ya lo había descubierto muchas veces mirándolo de la misma forma.

—¿Recuerdas que te odiaba?— Habló con la voz queda, sabía que ese tema le molestaba un poco al castaño, sobretodo porque el mismo le había hecho muchísimo daño al otro y sin embargo, ahora eran amigos, aunque eso era lo que menos quería Gilbert.

—Sí, pero eso está en el pasado ¿Sabes? No pienses en eso—. Su sonrisa apareció suave entre sus labios, esa sonrisa que al albino le derretía el alma estaba ahí presente y le gustaba. De pronto, a su espalda vio al sujeto-en-cuestión caminar hacia el radio. Se disculpó con el castaño un momento y se dio una vuelta larga para encontrarse con el otro, sin que el castaño lo notara.

Apresuró su paso y se posicionó detrás del rubio quien estaba, al parecer, entretenido conectando su teléfono al aparato. Puso una mano en su hombro, para llamar la atención del otro. Vash se volteó a mirarlo.

—¿Qué quieres?— Preguntó mientras movía con brusquedad su hombro para no sentir la piel del otro en su cuerpo, ese actuar le había parecido de lo más repugnante.

—Oye, vengo en paz. Relájate hombre—.Subió ambas manos en sinónimo de que venía con buenas atenciones, el rubio por otra parte sólo afiló la vista. —¿Viniste solo?

No sabía si responder, no había venido sólo había venido con Lovino. Pero, no se sentía seguro de darle aquella información a ese sujeto, no le daba buena espina en lo absoluto. Su aire de superioridad siempre lo había incordiado.

—Vamos hombre ¿No responderás?— Su voz era tranquila, pero su rostro estaba saliendo de quicio, necesitaba saber si había traído su auto.

—No te importa— habló con suma tranquilidad mientras se encaminaba hacia el exterior. Buscaba a Lovino. Se paró bajo el marco de la puerta que daba hacia la piscina en el patio trasero, y sentado en una banca encontró a quien buscaba hablando con su hermano gemelo. Hizo una seña para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué sucede Vashie?—Arrastraba cada una de las letras y eso sólo podía significar que estaba bebido.

—¿Estuviste bebiendo?— Su cara era de incomprensión, era quien manejaba y no estaba en las condiciones optimas para manejar en estos momentos. —Préstame las llaves de tu auto, te las devuelvo mañana.

El de pelo castaño oscuro sólo asintió con la cabeza y buscó entre sus ropas las llaves. Había balbuceado algo que sonó como un "mi hermano me llevará a casa", pero no estaba seguro de aquello. Tomó las filillas metálicas en su mano y se dispuso a salir de esa fiesta. De camino a la salida de la casa sintió una mano tomar su brazo, se volteó para encontrarse con unos ojos violáceos tras unas gafas, lo reconoció de inmediato.

—¿Roderich? ¿Qué quieres?— No era su intención ser tosco con él, pero la verdad ya no sabía cómo comportarse frente a él y eso le molestaba. Habían sido los mejores amigos, muchos años atrás, sin embargo, ahora no podían ni siquiera entablar una conversación los dos.

—¿Estás molesto?— Esa pregunta descolocó al rubio, ¿Desde cuándo le importaba al otro si estaba molesto o no? Se fijó bien en el rostro del moreno y pudo notar un tenue sonrojo, al parecer también estaba bebido.

—¿Y qué si lo estoy?— Preguntó soez, sabía de ante mano que ese tono era el único de auto defensa que poseía, sobre todo con el castaño. No vio venir un golpe directo en la mandíbula que lo dejó apoyado en la pared. Se llevó una mano al mentón mientras juntaba saliva para escupirla. Roderich vio la sangre y se apresuró a acercarse, pero el albino le sujetó del hombro y lo tiró hacia atrás con cuidado para que no se entrometiera. Gilbert quería una razón para destruir al rubio, ya la tenía.

El albino se tocó los nudillos con los que había golpeado a aquel sujeto, y lo miró detenidamente. Se acercó a él para darle un golpe certero en el estómago y cuando lo dejó de rodillas en el piso se agachó para hablarle: —Que me entere yo de que le vuelves a hablar así… y te prometo que esto que acabo de hacer, no será más que una mínima cuota de dolor—. Susurró lo último para que sólo Vash lo escuchara. Metió con disimulo la mano al bolsillo del otro y sacó las llaves del auto, si quería irse tendría que venir por ellas.

Caminó en dirección contraria y fue seguido de inmediato por Roderich, quien entre tonos un poco más duros le pedía una explicación, se sentó en una silla frente a la piscina y jugó con las llaves que había obtenido. Roderich se dio por vencido en cuanto a la explicación sólo le mencionó que ya se quería ir, que estaba incómodo. West había llegado a su mesa riendo aún por lo que acababa de hacerle al rubio. —Estás demente Gil, ahora ¿Por qué fue?

—Nadie toca lo que es mío West, nadie—. Habló mientras sonreía ampliamente, el castaño calló en cuenta de lo que el otro había dicho y se sonrojó. Bajó un poco la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacia la piscina.

La gente comenzaba a salir de la casa en dirección al patio trasero, algunos se correteaban por el borde de la piscina y otros simplemente bebían. De un momento a otro Vash se abrió paso entre la gente buscando a Gilbert, sabía que tenía sus llaves y lo único que quería realmente era irse de ahí. Se acercó a paso brusco a la mesa.

—¿Dónde mierda están mis llaves?— Exigió mientras miraba con ira a los tres en la mesa, bueno, a dos. Al castaño no lo miraba en lo absoluto.

Gilbert alzó sus ojos lentamente del castaño. No era mucho más alto que Vash, por lo que no sentía cómo si se cerniera sobre él. West tampoco lo intimidaba, sólo le molestaba precisamente por su historia con Liech. Ambos estaban trabajando duro para hacer del rubio un completo estúpido.

—Están… —West lanzó el juego de llaves a la piscina y para la mala suerte del castaño, todo parecía indicar que el otro rubio ahí, tenía una puntería excepcional, las llaves habían quedado justo en el centro de la piscina, casi a la misma distancia desde todas las esquinas. —Están unos dos metros bajo el agua Vashie ¿Tienes ánimo para un baño?— Sonrió ampliamente, mostrando todos sus dientes. El albino rió sonoramente mientras miraba divertido la escena, el castaño que estaba en la mesa se había puesto de pie y cambiado de lugar, puesto que se sentía demasiado incómodo ahí para seguir estando en pleno campo de guerra.

—Eres un hijo de puta—. Espetó entre dientes, su rostro se mantenía completamente calmo, sin embargo sus ojos ardían por la ira, estaba realmente furioso.

Se volteó sin mirarlos ni un poco más, el clima estaba bien como para darse un baño en la piscina, es decir, no era molesto en lo absoluto para sumergirse, claro está que sea el caso en el que se meta uno por voluntad propia y no por medio descaro de otros sujetos. Bastantes personas se habían metido a la piscina, por lo que el rubio buscó el brillo del metal entre los cuerpos.

Gilbert había caminado buscando a Roderich, estaban ambos conversando y la frustración se abrió paso por el estómago del rubio, trató de parecer inmune a ello mientras desviaba la mirada para seguir con su búsqueda. Cuando las encontró buscó con la vista algún palo para poder tomarlas, sin embargo no encontró nada. Llamó la atención de una bañista que estaba de espaldas a él, se maldijo internamente al ver quién era.

—¿Te importaría tomar las llaves que están allá abajo?— Preguntando de frente, no quería su ayuda, le molestaba la presencia de Elizabeta, sin embargo, necesitaba ayuda. La chica volvió los ojos hacia Gilbert, quien estaba atento mirando la escena. Negó suavemente con la cabeza y se alejó de la orilla donde estaba el rubio.

—Ludwig, tú tiraste las llaves ahí ¿Las podrías sacar?— Se escuchó la voz de Liech que resaltaba de entre todas las voces. El rubio carcajeó y negó con la cabeza. La rubia suspiró cancinamente —yo lo haré Vash, no te preocupes.

—No.— El rubio se descalzó las zapatillas con pesadez, se quitó la sudadera y la camiseta al mismo tiempo y las dejó en el suelo. De sus pantalones sacó su teléfono y su billetera, tiró ambas cosas sobre su ropa en el suelo. El silencio se hizo presente entre todos los asistentes a la fiesta. Tomó un largo respiro, no había molestia en ello mojó sus manos primero y se relajó al sentir el agua fría refrescando su piel, saboreó la tranquilidad que sentía. Se sumergió en el agua con un piquero y siguió hacia abajo. Dos metros eran absolutamente nada, llegó a sus llaves en cuestión de segundos. Las sostuvo con una mano y sacó la cabeza primero soltando el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones.

Eso había sido fácil, fue la parte fácil.

Una serie de aplausos sonaron entre las personas, sin embargo, ninguna de ellas estaba apoyando realmente. Tenía que salir de la piscina, frente a todos ellos, estando completamente empapado. Se burlarían, eso seguro. Con lentitud fue hacia el borde de la piscina subió y se revolvió el cabello para reducir el exceso de agua. Se calzó las zapatillas y pasó sólo la sudadera sobre su cabeza. Mantuvo su teléfono y su billetera en una mano, las llaves mojadas en la otra.

No miró la mesa en la que se encontraban los tres, porque había visto al castaño volver a sentarse con los hermanos, caminó erguido hasta la puerta para poder salir de ahí, las llaves de su apartamento seguían en su pantalón. Abrió el auto, se subió y puso en marcha el vehículo.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron el prologo y gracias Jer por comentar, fue lindo.<p>

Se agradecen los reviews.

**_Wild Arianne._**


End file.
